


Sell Your Soul For Love

by Pey119



Series: Deal W/ The Devil [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Artist Nico, Complete, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Gay Will Solace, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Paralysis, Persephone (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Series, Time Skips, dancer Will, dancer hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Nico hasn't been able to walk since the car accident that took his mother and sister. But when he meets a certain blond dancer, how far will he go to give him one dance? Pain is there for a reason, but love is too strong to resist.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that deals with Nico's condition isn't gone off of anything from my life and tbh I don't know anything about it so some things may be wrong.  
> And not to mention this was written over two years ago.

Nico was only sixteen, but he had already been imagining how he would meet the love of his life. The one he would marry one day. Every night, he went over a different scenario in his head. During the day, he drew different ways he expected his love to look like. Most were blonde, others were brunettes. All smiled.

People blamed this on his loneliness. They said he was spending too much time by himself, that he had too much time on his hands. If this was right, if he was so lonely he thought up different lovers, than who's fault was it besides their own? It wasn't his choice to stay home alone all day. It wasn't his choice to be different, to be odd. It wasn't his choice to stand out from a crowd with eyes constantly on him. It wasn't his choice to not be able to go to school.

It wasn't his choice to not be able to walk.

Some would blame his father. It had been Hades di Angelo─a young man at the time─that caused the car accident. And from that car accident, Nico lost his mother and older sister, and the feeling in his legs. He had only been two at the time, not in a car seat or seat belt. When those two cars hit...

No, it wasn't Nico's fault. Not in the least. He was only caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. And even then, he wasn't there voluntarily. He was put there by his father.

But he didn't hate his father; he never could after seeing him cry. He didn't hate his step mother or step sister. There was no "step" in how they acted. He called them "mom" and "Hazel". But his parents worked during the day, and Hazel has school. And on the weekends, she had dance. So he was alone most days, left to read or draw and fantasize.

Only when he met Will Solace, did he find happiness. But, as his father had said before:

Pain is there for a reason.


	2. Chapter 1

Nico was laying on his bed, propped up with a hundred pillows, drawing his latest imaginary love. This boy was a brunet, with dark eyes that mirrored Nico's own. He was wearing a blue jacket and jeans, glasses in his hands.

"Nico?" Hazel knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

He looked at the picture for a minute before looking up. "Why?"

"Because." her voice turned pleading. "I have a question for you."

"Fine."

She came in, closing the door behind her. Her curly hair was up in a ponytail, the escaping strands sticking to the makeup on her face. She wore a red strapless leotard, her bare feet scuffing against his carpet. He could tell she was nervous, but didn't comment. He knew she'd do amazing.

"Nico..." she sat by him on the bed. "Please come? Will and I are favored to win and we'd get medals."

"Will?"

"My partner. Please?" Hazel begged, grabbing onto his leg. Of course, he didn't feel a thing, but he saw her actions.

Nico sighed, reaching to sit up more. She immediately pulled him into a better position, sitting him against the wall. "So will you?"

"Hazel...I'm going to embarrass you..." Nico mumbled.

She frowned. "Why?"

He gestured to his legs and then his wheelchair. "Where will I be? Isn't there like rows of chairs?"

"You can be backstage, with me." Hazel answered. "I've already thought this through. And you won't embarrass me."

He looked down, frowning sadly. "Fine. I'll go. But on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You need to help me get a boyfriend." Nico brushed his hair with his fingers, not uncomfortable with the topic. He had come out years ago, and his family had been fine with it. Whatever made him happy, made them happy. And Nico knew wasting his life away in his room would never get him a real love.

She sighed but smiled. "Okay, I'll try. Let's get you dressed."

"Do you even know anyone that's gay?" Nico asked, pointing to the outfit he wanted to wear. She grabbed it and went to him, helping him change.

"Yeah, I do." she replied, leaving him to change his shirt.

"Prove it." he muffled as he put the shirt on, doing the tie.

"My partner. Will." Hazel winked at him. "Fully gay. I know, after working with him for so many years."

Nico blushed lightly. "H-How old is he?"

"Your age." Hazel put his shoes on. "And he's single."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Hazel smiled, laughing softly. "So eager."

* * *

When they got to the theater, Nico kept his hands in his lap and his eyes downward. He could feel the eyes on him, curiosity boring into his pores. They wanted to know why he was in a wheelchair. Had he broken a leg? (once upon a time). Had he just been too lazy to walk? (no). Had he been paralyzed? (yes).

His father pushed his chair, while his sister walked ahead and talked to those around her. She spoke with other dancers and onlookers, just getting along with everyone in sight. When they saw him, however, they made a hasty excuse and walked off.

Nico wanted to go home more than anything.

"Stop acting so awkward." Hazel whispered to him as they got backstage. "You act like everyone is going to offend you so everyone's scared to talk to you."

"I act from experience, Hazel." Nico mumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well, don't act from experience when you meet Will." Hazel replied. "That'll ruin everything. Just try to trust."

He nodded slightly, glancing around. "Where even is he?"

"He isn't here yet. Calm down." Hazel kissed the top of his head, going to her mirror. While she made sure she looked perfect, Nico got his sketch pad out and started his newest picture. He was going off of how she described Will. It wasn't much, but it was something. And he was already falling in love with the picture.

"Damn, you draw good." a voice behind him announced, making him jump slightly. When Nico turned around, a teenage boy was looking over his shoulder at the sketch pad. He had blond hair, hanging to his ears in straight strands, and so blue of eyes Nico immediately got lost in them. He wore a tight, black shirt, and black dress slacks. Nico could tell her was a dancer after growing up with Hazel, but didn't want to get his hopes up. If this was-

"I'm Will Solace, by the way." the boy spoke, smiling. "Sorry if I kinda got in your space. I just haven't seen a drawing so good in real life before."

Nico blushed lightly, swallowing thickly. What was he supposed to say?

"Will," Hazel's voice saved him from very likely embarrassment. "This is my brother, Nico. I told you about him."

"Yeah, a lot, actually." Will stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Nico."

Nico slowly shook his hand, trying to get over the fact that this boy was _perfect_ in every way possible. He was cute, he was nice, he didn't treat Nico like he was disabled. And his smile was beautiful.

"Why don't you come to shows more often?" Will asked. "I could've seen you a lot more."

"U-Uh,..." Nico brought his hand back, the warmth from Will's melting into his bloodstream. "I guess I don't like going out."

"You don't like going out? What are you, a hermit?" Will joked.

Hazel whispered something in his ear. Nico couldn't help the jealously in his chest, his mind firing off. _Get away from him, Hazel. He's mine._

Will nodded slightly at Hazel, his face somber for a moment before it became joyous again. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Nico."

"You, too..."

"Does Hazel talk about me?"

"A little bit." Nico mumbled.

"Well, she definitely talks about you." Will rambled. "You like Mythomagic? I've loved that game since I was five. I've got almost all the cards but need figurines. And she said you love pancakes and I make the best pancakes in the world. I put this special syrup on them and-"

"You ramble." Nico noted.

Will blushed lightly. "Sorry. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Don't apologize." Nico mumbled. "You don't need to do that."

Will smiled again. "Okay, then I won't."

Nico found himself smiling softly. "Okay, then."

"Will, tell him why you dance." Hazel broke in, smiling at them. "He's probably wondering."

"Oh," Will pulled up a chair, sitting by Nico. "I love to dance. Like it's my all time favorite thing in the world. It's just so fun and romantic..."

"You're a romantic?" Nico asked.

Will shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No,"

"Well, I am. And dancing with the love of your life..." Will stared off into space. "It's what I live for, really. I want to get good for that moment, so I practice. I practice until my legs ache and I keep practicing from there. I'll dance until my legs come off, for sure."

Nico frowned slightly, looking away. Again, disappointment filled him. Even if Will fell for him...he couldn't give him what he wanted. He couldn't give him that dance. That dance in the rain, barefoot; that dance in the living room with the old record player playing a love song; that first dance at the wedding reception. Will was expecting that, was dreaming about it. Who was Nico to take that away?

Hazel must have noticed his sadness, because she cleared her throat and kissed his forehead. "Will and I are up soon. You still want to watch?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah," he smiled at Will. "Show me what's so special about dancing. It seems pointless, to me. Prove me wrong."

Will smirked. "I will. Just wait for it, Sunshine."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Will got up, stretching his arms. His smile was almost blinding.

Nico watched numbly, not able to stop his heart from fluttering in his chest. As this blond god-like teenager took the stage with his sister, he knew. He knew this was the boy. The boy that would take his heart.

Take his heart and tear it in two.


	3. Chapter 2

Nico had never thought about dancing as fun, and that wasn't because of his paralysis. It was just a useless concept to him. Moving a certain way, forced to a particular rhythm, sweating and killing your feet. It didn't seem fun at all. More like torture.

But when Will and Hazel took the stage, his whole perspective changed.

They went up hand in hand, Will's pale skin contrasting against Hazel's mocha skin. They fit together almost perfectly, opposites attracting. The crowd seemed to love it, their eyes trained on the young dancers as they bowed.

When the music started, Will and Hazel seemed to forget about the world around them. Their bodies started to move in sync; against each other and all around the stage. Nico could see the sweat dripping from Will's neck and the way his eyes screamed exhaustion. But he didn't seem to care. He was smiling, wider than Nico ever thought possible. It was very obvious to anyone around him that Will lived for that moment.

As the dance continued, their breaths came heavy and ragged. Will's chest rose and fell, matching the beat of Nico's heart as it fluttered uncontrollably. It was so beautiful to him, so breathtaking. Nothing could match. Nothing was better.

Yet, something would be better. And that was being on that stage with Will, instead of watching. He wanted to make Will's happiness, not watch it.

But that was impossible. And as he watched Will's emotions pore out on the stage, Nico knew he wouldn't do any good for him. If Will fell in love with him, he would fall in pain. Nico couldn't give him a beautiful dance. He couldn't give him Will's main love.

Because Will loved a lot of things. But dancing...he loved it more than anything. He would love it more than any lover and he would love it more than Nico. He could never give it up, and Nico wouldn't make him.

Suddenly, Nico didn't want to watch anymore. He didn't want to see Will or the dance. He wanted to go home and never come out again. Nico had been hurt, so many times. He lived with pain. And he wouldn't wish pain on his worst enemy. So he wasn't going to give it to Will.

He couldn't wheel away, so he closed his eyes and lowered his head as tears escaped his eyes. Why couldn't he just be normal?

He heard the applause, knew the dance was done. So he wiped his eyes and acted like he was watching, swallowing his emotions. He would just have to act uninterested...

"Well, what did you think?" Will was in front of him, wiping his neck with a towel. Hazel was being congratulated by her mom and his dad, feet away.

"It..." Nico was once again lost in his eyes. "God, it was amazing."

He was supposed to say bad...why didn't he say bad...

Will smiled brightly. "I told you!"

Nico smiled at his smile. "Yeah, you did."

"Now I have to prove I have the best pancakes." Will reasoned. "I'll be at your house at eight tomorrow and I'll cook you some."

Nico choked on his spit. "What?"

"Your house. Tomorrow. Breakfast." Will didn't stop for an agreement. "Be up because they're going to be amazing."

Nico's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape, but he found himself agreeing. Something about Will Solace... was irresistible.

* * *

"So, Nico, how'd you like the dance?" Hazel asked at dinner that night. Since he was already downstairs, he decided to eat with them instead of it being brought up to his room.

Nico shrugged lightly. "It was okay, I guess."

"Oh, stop pretending." his mom (technically step mom) laughed softly. "You were speechless."

Hazel smiled. "Really? You actually liked it?"

Nico nodded after a minute. "Yeah, you did great."

"How did Will do?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

He blushed lightly. "Um...he...did..."

"You like Will?" his father asked, smiling.

Nico blushed worse. "Maybe a little."

"He's coming over tomorrow." Hazel smiled knowingly. "To make Nico breakfast."

"I hope he looses the way here..." Nico muttered under his breath.

"I think they're really cute together." Hazel continued. "And Will likes him back."

"H-Huh?" Nico snapped his head towards her. "He does?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Why else would he be making you breakfast?"

"To show me the wonder of his pancakes...?"

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't show every person he meets the wonder of his pancakes."

"If they're as good as he says, he should."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Nico, he likes you. Just act like yourself when you're with him and everything will go fine."

"We wouldn't work." Nico said bitterly. "So please stop talking about it and getting our hopes up."

"Why wouldn't you work?" Hades asked curiously. "I don't see why not. He's a good boy."

Nico slammed his fork down, his eyes watering. "I'm paralyzed! I can't walk or dance! Have you just forgotten about that?!"

His parents both froze, their faces filling with guilt. Hazel had jumped slightly, her lip quivering slightly. The table was silent as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Hades mumbled after a couple minutes. When Nico nodded, he got up and pushed his son's wheelchair away. He carried the boy up the stairs and set him in the other wheelchair, pushing him to his room. As soon as Nico was on his bed, he gestured for Hades to go out.

"Nico..." his father sat by him on the bed.

"Please go away." his voice broke.

"I want to talk to you." he didn't move. "About this Will thing."

"What's there to talk about?" Nico mumbled into his pillow.

"You don't need to dance to date him." he responded. "That's just stupid thinking."

"He said himself he wants to dance with the love of his life." Nico replied. "I can't give him that."

"Then he'll just have to suck it up."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Go out."

"Nico-"

"Go out!" the anger left as soon as it came, but the damage was already done. Hades nodded curtly before going out, closing the door behind him without an "I love you" or "goodnight".

"I'm sorry..." Nico whispered quietly before closing his eyes, the tears pouring out. He wanted Will, he wanted to make him happy. He wanted to walk, he wanted to dance.  
But those things were impossible.

He found himself praying, his thin lips moving with the whispers of his pleads. But he knew he would wake up the same, just with less hope and will.


	4. Chapter 3

At exactly eight the next morning, Nico woke to the doorbell ringing. Groaning, he propped himself up with his elbows and looked around the room. Nobody had come to get him, and he was still in the clothes from the day before.

He could hear the front door open, hear voice from downstairs. He didn't try to move, however, hoping that they would forget to wake him up.

After a minute of thinking, he quietly made a deal with himself, whispering aloud for his room to hear. "If he leaves the house today without talking to me, we aren't supposed to be together, and I won't try to be with him. If he does talk to me...then I'll try."

After about ten minutes, the smell of pancakes met his nose. He bit his lip and held his stomach, just staring at the ceiling. Will would leave soon...he had to leave soon...

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, looking over there.

"Time for breakfast." Hazel replied. "Will's done cooking."

"I don't want to get up." Nico mumbled. "I'm too tired."

"Too bad." Hazel came in, not closing the door behind her. "What do you want to wear?"

"Nothing. I don't want to change."

She threw a band shirt at him before carrying sweatpants to him. "Too bad, lazybones."

He hesitantly changed into the shirt, frowning. "So, he's really here?"

She nodded, getting his pants on him. "Of course."

"And he made pancakes?"

"Yep." she grabbed a comb off his dresser, brushing it through his hair. "And french toast and bought orange juice. So you're coming down."

He smiled a little. "He did all that?"

She nodded, smiling. "For you, idiot."

He blushed lightly, looking away. "It wasn't for me."

She dragged him into his wheelchair, getting socks on his bare feet. "Yes it is. So let's go downstairs."

He nodded slightly, letting her take him out. His dad brought him downstairs without a word, but he didn't seem mad. Only hurt.

Nico noted to apologize later, when they were alone. He wouldn't do it in front of Hazel and he definitely wouldn't do it in front of Will.

Hazel pushed his chair into the kitchen, and Nico was thankful he wasn't walking. As soon as he saw Will, he couldn't seem to breathe. The morning sun shone through Will's hair, illuminating it, and his eyes shone brighter in the light. He wore a white shirt with a low neck line and jeans, but to Nico, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even his stance, lazy and calm, seemed too beautiful not to stare.

Hazel smiled, clearing her throat. "Will, I've got the guest of honor."

Nico frowned up at her. "It's my house. How am I the guest of honor?"

Will smiled, carrying two plates to the table. Hazel parked Nico there before going out, not sparing a word or staying for food. Nico was suddenly met with silence and a plate of the best looking food he had ever seen.

"It looks good..." Nico whispered, slowly taking a bit. He smiled when he did, the flavors erupting and letting him know Will wasn't lying. His pancakes were amazing, the best Nico had ever had.

"Thank you," Will spoke softly, making Nico freeze completely. "I made them extra good today because I knew I had to impress you again. Now, you may ask, what do I like better? Pancakes or dancing? I would say-"

"Dancing." Nico finished for him, his voice shaking. "You love to dance."

Will smiled, nodding. "You already know me and we're still strangers."

Nico tried to calm his beating heart, cursing himself for the deal he had made himself. Now he had to try... "I don't think we're strangers."

"You don't?" Will smiled at him.

Nico shook his head. "And if you do, w-we should change that."

Will smiled, looking down at his plate. "Agreed. But how does one become friends? Hanging out? But what separates friends and dating? What separates hanging out and a date? A kiss? Some feelings? What one person wants and the other doesn't?"

Nico coughed slightly. "We're already talking about a date?"

"Well, Hazel said you were looking." Will explained. "And so am I. She said you're gay. And so am I. And you're cute and likable. That's date worthy."

Nico just stared at him, for the first time completely speechless. How the hell did that escalate so quickly?

"I think I'm free next weekend." Will continued on. "How does Saturday sound?"

Nico couldn't do anything but nod slightly.

Will smiled brightly, melting Nico's heart. "Awesome. Where do you want to go? Coffee? Dinner? Oh, I know. I'll surprise you. Dress warmly, okay?"

Nico nodded again.

Will smiled, getting up. "I've got to go. I'll pick you up at five AM."

Nico looked at him like he was insane. "What?"

"Five. In the morning." Will spoke like it was obvious. "That's the only time we can do what we're going to do. Okay?"

Nico found himself shrugging and nodding at the same time.

Will laughed softly at him, getting his jacket on. He kissed the top of Nico's head and left in a blur, not giving him time to process anything until he was gone.

"Did...did he just...?" Nico looked around in confusion.

Hazel came in then, smiling brightly, almost squealing with delight. "This is so cute!"

"Were you listening?!"

She nodded, sitting where Will had. "Oh my god, this is amazing. I wonder where he's going to take you."

"It isn't any of your business." he started to eat again. "It's between me and Will. That's it."

"So you're going to actually date him?" Hazel smiled, bouncing in her seat. "Thank god, because you need someone. You can't mope around for the rest of your life."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Yeah, well, too bad." she kissed his cheek. "I've got to run. Want me to get you back upstairs?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'll watch TV or something with mom."

She smiled, nodding. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded.

She also left, the same way Will did.

Nico wanted to be excited for this date, he wanted that more than anything. But he couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong. He was handicap. And Will...he wasn't used to that. He wouldn't be used to pushing a wheelchair or being unable to dance.

It would be over almost as quick as it started.


	5. Chapter 4

That week passed by dreadfully slow. The first few days, Nico drew enormous amounts of pictures, all illustrating Will's bright smile. For the first time in his life, however, he got bored of drawing and put the paper and pencil aside.

Nico slept a lot. He wasn't really tired, but bored. The dreams that played in his mind were so much better then reality, at least for the time being. His favorite dream, happening a couple times, was of him and Will dancing. Will was so happy in it that Nico himself found it impossible not to be happy. Their bodies moved together, fit as one, danced until the dream faded.

But the nightmares...they were horrible. Nico knew he was asleep, could feel the fuzziness of dreams, but he couldn't force himself awake. Instead, he went through the torturous dreams with tears pouring down his face; in the dream and in reality.

The nightmares would start with Nico and Will dancing in what appeared to be a ballroom. Nico could feel the eyes on them, see faces from the corners of his eyes. But not all of the faces were human. Some were ashen gray, with black bottomless eyes and red pupils. They sacred him, sent fear and dread spreading through his chest. But then he would look back at Will, and everything would be okay.

Will's smile was breathtaking, and his eyes shown so brightly Nico was convinced he was at least part angel. His very being was made of light, light so bright it hurt Nico wherever he touched Will. But he didn't mind. Pain, to touch Will, as okay. Pain was good. Pain was there for a reason.

That's when the nightmare took a turn. After a couple minutes of this, this blissful dance number, Nico would become aware of the pain in his legs. His legs...he could feel them. But they didn't feel good. All they felt of was pain. Pain so blinding, so infuriating, the tears fell and his heart almost lost the power to beat.

When he looked down to see what the hell was wrong with them, he whimpered and cried some more. Blood was seeping from them, from his knees and his thighs and his calves and his feet. The dark liquid covered the ground in a trail of where the dance had been and where they had moved from. Some spots on the floor held pools of it, while others had only a small trickling. Amounts of everything in between were also around them, painting the floor in a graphic dance.

Nico would look back up at Will to find the smile gone. His eyes were filled with horror, the light dampening. Where Nico was touching him, dark tendrils of shadow leached into Will's body, absorbing the holy light.

The inhuman faces were watching, waiting, laughing.

Nico fell, didn't get up, and would wake up.

Nightmares were the worst.

* * *

One night, he woke from a nightmare at around three in the morning. His face was wet with tears and his mouth was dry from crying. Nico looked down at his legs like he did every time, to see if they were normal. If they were alright. They were, of course, the same limp things they usually were.

Nico wiped his face and looked around the room, trying to calm his racing heart. It was dark, only the light form the streetlights shining through his window and into the room. But he could see enough to know that something wasn't right.

Was he still dreaming? Those shadows...they were just shadows...right?

He closed his eyes tightly, rubbed them, and opened them again. The shadows were normal, no faces in sight. Just him, alone in his room, alone with his thoughts.

"Everything's okay, the pain is gone." he whispered to himself, laying his head back on the pillow. His eyes drifted with laziness, until they met the wall by his bed where a crucifix was situated. It was tilted slightly, the bottom almost higher than the middle would have been.

The screw that was on the bottom was laying on his bed, plaster still in the grooves from being pulled out. When he reached to fix the crucifix, he couldn't reach. He knew he hadn't done it himself, and knew screws couldn't just fall out, but ignored it. It wasn't like he was hurt, like something was wrong. It was just a missing screw.

But something about the turned crucifix bothered him. He wasn't even really religious. His parents were, so it was incorporated into his mind, but it ended there. He didn't go to church and he didn't pray before every meal. So a turned crucifix wasn't horrible for him...

But something was off about it. It bothered him, deep inside, and he couldn't figure out why. It was just a piece of wood, carved into a shape...right? It wasn't like it was a church itself, or a relic. It was made by common folk and sold to anybody.

But it bothered him enough to reach for his phone and call Hazel to come and fix it, at three in the morning. She came and did what he asked, too tired to really process what had happened. She didn't ask questions, didn't look suspicious. Just straightened the cross and left.

Only then did Nico relax, closing his eyes and snuggling into the blankets. They were so warm, so comfortable, he felt sleepy immediately. During this state, he could have swore he could feel his toes, the blankets against them.

But when he awoke the next morning, he was just as paralyzed as ever.


	6. Chapter 5

Nico felt idiotic, but there he was, Saturday night/Sunday morning, at five, waiting by his front door. He had a blanket over his legs and another one hanging from the back of his wheelchair, and he wore a sweater and warm underclothes.

Will knocked on the door softly, not wanting to wake the rest of Nico's family. But they were down there with him, having helped him get ready and worrying about him. This would be the first time Nico went anywhere without one of them, and that was really big. Especially to Nico. He felt...nice. Independent. For the first time in his life, he was doing something normal.

Will was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. It seemed corny to Nico, but actually looked pretty cute. It fit Will well, but probably wouldn't have fit anyone else.

Or Nico was just accepting it because it was Will and he was going to accept anything he did, but he ignored that fact.

"Are you ready?" Will asked, smiling (of course).

Nico nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

Will smiled, glancing at the wheelchair. "Mind if I push you?"

Nico shrugged. "Depends if you mind."

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't, Nico." He pushed Nico out, down the ramp they had installed years before. When they got to the car, Will set him in the passengers seat before folding the wheelchair up and putting it in the backseat. When he got in and started the car, Nico was staring at him.

"Yes...?" he asked, glancing him over.

Nico blushed in embarrassment, looking away. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Will smiled more, starting to drive. "I know I'm fabulous to look at it."

Nico scowled playfully. "As if!"

Will laughed softly. "Oh, quit pretending. I've been told all my life I've got good looks."

"And you usually flaunt that...?"

"No," Will admitted. "But I knew you had noticed it."

"Oh, how so?"

"You were staring."

"For a whole different reason." Nico defended. "I don't usually stare at people."

"Because only I am the one you're attracted to." Will replied easily.

"No, because you're the one that's taking me on a date at _five in the morning_." Nico shot back. "I'm sorry that I'm curious and concerned."

"Just relax. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Will winked at him. "Maybe an hour. That's why we left so early."

"So we needed to be somewhere by six in the morning? Oh, wow, what a difference." Nico's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You'll see why when we get there." Will promised. "You won't be disappointed."

Nico sighed, but found himself believing Will. This boy was so different, and in a good way, that he wouldn't ever take him anywhere boring. Will would provide a great first date.  
And Nico's head started to spin from the thought of it.

They drove for awhile, mostly in silence, listening to the morning radio. They would laugh at the same jokes without realizing it, then look at each other and laugh some more. Nico already felt like this was first date worthy, and they hadn't even gotten to it.

Will finally pulled over at small parking space, deserted at that time. The sky was slightly pink but still dark, but Will got out of the car nevertheless.

"W-Will, what are you doing?" Nico tried to turn in his seat to see him. "You're going to get robbed or something."

Will rolled his eyes and went to the back, getting Nico's wheelchair out. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Can't we just wait until the sun rises?" Nico pleaded. "This is dangerous."

"You worry way too much. I've done this before, so relax. And, no, we can't wait until the sun rises." Will gently set him in the wheelchair, making sure he was covered with the blanket. "Are you warm enough?"

Nico nodded slightly, looking around. All he could see was a forest and the road they came from.

Will got a small picnic basket from the car and set it on Nico's lap. "Will you carry this for me?"

"I guess…."

"Cool," Will shut the doors and locked the car. "Okay, are you ready for this?"

Nico nodded slightly, biting his lip. He held the basket close, not wanting to drop what was hopefully a good breakfast.

Will smiled, starting to push his wheelchair down a small path into the forest. "Wow, it is chilly."

"Yes, that's what it's like without the sun." Nico commented, looking at the trees they passed. "Pray Slender doesn't come and eat us."

"Is Slender even supposed to eat his victims?" Will questioned.

Nico shrugged. "Who knows."

Will smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "You're adorable when you're tired."

Nico blushed darkly, looking up at him. "U-Uh,..."

Will blushed lightly at his reaction. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

Nico quickly looked away. "You are."

"Okay, good. Because I like doing that." Will replied.

Nico blushed worse, biting his lip. He looked into the forest again to try and calm his nerves, frowning deeply when he saw a flash of red. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Will glanced at him. "We're almost there, if that's what you're asking."

Nico nodding slightly, gripping onto his blanket. "Okay, good."

They walked for a couple more minutes before getting to a small clearing, with a bench right by a cliff. Will pushed Nico over there and helped him on the bench, sitting by him. He pointed off the cliff, smiling. "That, my friend, is why we came out here at six in the morning."

Nico looked to where he pointed, warmth settling into his bones at the sight. They had a perfect view of the sunrise, with all its colorful glory. He could see reds and oranges dominating the sky, shooting up in tendrils.

"Wow," he whispered, starting to smile. "Will Solace, you're freaking amazing."

Will smiled both proudly in relief. "You like it?"

Nico nodded immediately. "It's _beautiful_."

Will held the picnic basket up. "It's not over."

Nico glanced over at him. "Hm?"

Will smiled, opening the basket. He pulled a couple wrapped sandwiches out and pouches of juice. "Breakfast, Nico."

"You're amazing." Nico repeated, grabbing a sandwich. He immediately ate it, chewing as watched the sunrise. It just got more beautiful by the second, but would eventually vanish. It would come back every day, but he wouldn't be able to see it like he did now. So he spent a couple minutes trying to burn it into his brain.

Will kissed his cheek again before holding his hand. "You look happy."

"I am." Nico promised. "This is amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"So, I'm worthy of being your boyfriend?" Will rubbed his hand with his thumb.

Nico nodded. "Course. Why wouldn't you be?"

Will glanced away, shrugging. "I don't know. I just feel like you're awkward with me."

Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder. "Stop feeling like that, idiot. We just spent an hour together in a car and I didn't kill you. That's an accomplishment for me. I hate road trips."

Will looked at him. "You didn't seem like you hate them."

Nico smiled. "Exactly. I didn't hate it. So stop acting like you aren't good enough for me. Eat."

Will smiled a little brightly before starting to eat, leaning back into Nico. "I have a feeling I'm _really_ going to like you, Nico."


	7. Chapter 6

Nico smiled when he got done telling Hazel about his first date. Her eyes were wide the whole time and her attention unfailing. She didn't even seem to breathe until he finished.

"You didn't kiss him?" was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't kiss him."

"Why not?" she whined, laying back on his bed. "You should've!"

He blushed lightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you two are absolutely perfect for each other." she reasoned, sitting back up.

He shook his head. "No, that's where you're wrong. That's why I still feel a little weird about all of this."

"Just because you can't dance with him?"

Nico nodded. "That's all he's wanted to do with his love, Hazel. And I'll never be able to dance, unless I make a deal with the devil or something." He said the last part jokingly, but his blood ran cold when he thought about the weird things that had been happening. The crucifix, the light in the forest,...

"Well, that's not something you'll do." she waved her hands. "So he'll have to suck it up."

Nico tried to stop his eyes from watering. This was always the conversation he dreaded and tried to prevent. He even tried preventing these thoughts in his mind. "I can't make him give up his dream."

"I'll talk to him." Hazel offered. "I'll get him to see that love is more important than-"

"No you won't." Nico cut her off. "Don't talk to him. Please don't get involved."

Hazel frowned a little sadly. "You don't trust me to?"

"No, it's not that." he quickly defended. "It's just...I don't want to approach him about it. Maybe he'll figure it out himself."

"And if he doesn't…?" Hazel asked. "Look, Nico, you've got to talk to him about it. If it's making you feel this horrible, you can't keep it bottled up."

He crossed his arms before putting his head in his hands. "Can we talk about something else? Please? This is getting me in a bad mood."

She nodded slightly. "Fine, okay. Did you see anything weird in those woods?"

He looked up at her slowly, paling. "Hm?"

Hazel giggled softly at herself. "Those woods have had sightings of a lot of satanic worship. I was just joking."

"Tell me about that." he laid his head back against the wall. "Where'd you even hear that?"

"I was doing a report for school." Hazel crossed her legs before making herself busy by cracking her knuckles. "They've found animal remains and pentagrams and things."

"Why do people do that?" Nico asked. "Like seriously, what's the point?"

She shrugged. "They're selling their soul for something they love."

"Do you think it works?" he found himself asking. As the conversation went on, all he could think about was making Will happy. Giving him his dream.

Hazel shrugged. "Who knows, really."

"Would you ever try it?"

She frowned at him. "Neeks, why do you need to know this?"

"Oh, no reason." he gave her a small smile. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"To forget about Will?"

He nodded slightly, glancing away. "So please go along with it."

"Okay, okay." she played with a curl in her hair. "I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's dangerous. Yeah, you get what you want. But afterwards? You go to _Hell_ , Nico." Hazel explained. "That isn't worth it."

He sighed heavily. "Okay, but would you sacrifice your soul for someone else?"

She looked taken aback at his question. "I've never thought about that."

"But would you?" he questioned. "If you really love someone, would you sacrifice yourself for them?"

"Nico, you're starting to scare me a little." she admitted. "You're acting so serious about this."

"I guess I can't help it. I've just been thinking a lot." Nico pulled himself into a laying position. "I'm tired."

"You've been thinking about...what, exactly?" Hazel laid by him.

"Will's dream." Nico closed his eyes, letting a tear fall. "I've been trying to think of a way to fulfill it, even if it's a dangerous way."

She hit his arm lightly. "Idiot!"

He jumped slightly. "What?"

"Don't even think about doing that! I thought you were joking!" Hazel sat up in worry, glaring at him. "Don't even attempt it!"

"I wouldn't even know how." Nico defended. "So calm yourself. It's probably not even real, remember?"

Hazel calmed slightly. "Yeah, okay."

He watched her for a minute before pulling the blanket around himself. "I got up really early, so I want to take a nap."

She nodded in understanding, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep, Neeks. You have your doctor's appointment, tomorrow."

He sighed heavily but nodded. "Okay, Haz."

She went out soon, gently closing the door behind her. As Nico fell asleep, the nightmare about the dance came back.


	8. Chapter 7

That night, the constant nightmare went further than it usually did. When he collapsed on the ballroom floor, the whole room went dark, and he was left with red lights flickering around. He stared at them in pain, not able to move a muscle as they came closer. Right before they touched him, they disappeared, but a man was left in their place.

The man looked like Will, but held distinct differences. His smile was ugly and twisted, a cruel glint in his eyes. But his eyes were blue like Will's and his hair was the same. His skin was paler than Will's, however, and held scars. Will's skin had been perfect. From that blond hair, horns grew and twisted upwards. His white teeth were pointed. A tail and wings emerged from behind him.

"You...have no right...to look like Will." Nico sat himself up, knowing exactly what was before him. He didn't know if it was a dream or not, but didn't care. Maybe this was his chance.

The man laughed. God, did he have Will's laugh. "I'm waiting."

Nico looked at him for a long while. "You know what I want. One dance with Will."

"That's it?" his tail flicked as he smirked, kneeling in front of Nico. "My my, you're so weak. And scared."

"Shut it." Nico glared at him. "I want a dance with Will. And I want it so nobody thinks something happened."

"And how do you expect that to happen? Suddenly you get feeling in your legs and then it disappears again?"

Nico shook his head. "Have it leading up to the dance. When the dance is over, I could've damaged them too much, and I go back to being paralyzed." How much had he thought about this without realizing?

"You really want that?" the man was so close, Nico could feel his breath.

Nico nodded, his eyes watering. "I want Will to have his dream. That's all I want, no matter the consequences." He glanced away. "This isn't a dream, is it? Well, I'm not scared of you. Not anymore. I'm mad. Mad you chose to look like Will."

"Look in my eyes, for the deal to be done." he chose to ignore Nico's words. "Look into my eyes, Nico di Angelo."

Nico, without a second thought, looked into those blue eyes. As soon as he did, the man shot forward and slashed his hand across Nico's chest.

And everything went black.

* * *

Nico opened his eyes in the morning, letting out a small groan. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, shivers running through his body as he thought about the night before. Had that been only a dream? He really hoped it hadn't been.

He closed his eyes to think, and those blue eyes stared back into his.

Nico opened his eyes quickly, rubbing his face. "God, this is weird." He looked at his clock, frowning at the time. He would have to go to his doctor's soon.

That day, however, was the first time he could feel his toes. He didn't notice at first, too preoccupied by dreading the appointment. But he started them and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god…" he pulled the blanket off, looking at his toes. He couldn't move them, but could feel the pins and needles. They felt like his arm when it fell asleep. "Did...it...actually...work?"

Nico laughed softly. "Oh my god!" He smiled brightly in happiness before pulling his shirt off, just to see. Where he had felt the hand in his dream, three large scratch marks were made.

Nico quickly got his shirt on before screaming for Hazel. In less than a minute, Hazel and his parents were coming through his door. By that time, Nico was crying in happiness.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Hazel ran to his side. "What is it?"

Nico held onto her tightly, not remembering the last time he smiled so bright. "My toes!"

Hades frowned in confusion, slowly going in. "What's wrong with them, Nico?"

"I can feel them!" he waved his arms in excitement. "I can really feel them! Oh my god, it's amazing!"

"That's...that's impossible." Hades went pale. "Nico, you're joking, right?"

Nico shook his head, trying to avoid Hazel's stare. "I'm not joking, dad. I can feel them. Pins and needles."

Hades smiled brightly after a second, hugging his son tightly. "Nico! This is great! Do you know what this means?!"

Persephone rushed over, also hugging Nico. "The rest of his legs could also get feeling back. That's amazing. You know what that can do, Nico? You can dance with Will. You don't have to feel sad over it anymore."

"Persephone, don't get his hopes up." Hades himself needed that advice, he too looking over excited. "Just incase that doesn't work."

"Let's hurry and get him to the doctor." Persephone rushed towards Nico's closet. "Nico, what do you want to wear?"

"I don't care." Nico couldn't wipe his smile away, holding onto his father tightly. "Dad, I'm so happy."

"I know, I know. I am too." Hades took the clothes from Persephone and handed them to Nico. "You have to explain to the doctor, okay? Try not to get your hopes up."

Nico knew what would happen, but nodded at his father. He got changed quickly, being careful of his legs. He didn't want to mess anything up.

"Dad, can I talk to Nico alone?" Hazel spoke for the first time since they entered that morning. "It's about something personal."

Nico glared at her slightly. "No, we don't have time."

Hazel sighed heavily, glaring back. "Afterwards, then."

"Fine." he bit his lip, looking to Hades. "Can we go?"

Hades was looking between them, confusion written all over his face. "Are you two fighting?"

"Just bickering." Nico dragged himself into his wheelchair. "Let's go." He was basically bouncing in excitement. "My doctor can do a scan or something, yeah?"

Hades nodded, pushing the chair out. "Relax, Nico. Please, _please_ , don't get your hopes up."

Nico nodded again at the warning. But why would he listen? That dream, it had to have been real. Those scratches on his chest wouldn't have come from nothing, and that would have been a really coincidental time for all of this to start.

So he smiled, leaned back in his chair, and waited for the rest of his legs to gain feeling.


	9. Chapter 8

"What'd you do?!" Hazel slammed the door behind them, not helping him onto his bed. "You idiot! You couldn't have done what I'm thinking!"

Nico frowned sadly at her. "Haz, calm down."

"The doctor has no idea what happened! They're gonna start wondering, Nico. And what are you going to tell them? That you made a deal with plain Evil? Are you kidding me? You idiot!" Hazel started to cry silently.

"Just relax for a second so I can talk." Nico pulled himself onto his bed. "You've always been way too protective."

"I don't care." she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Look," Nico played with his fingers nervously. "M-Maybe I did make a deal with 'Evil'. But it's okay. I can dance with Will now."

"Oh my god, you're so stupid." she stared at him in disbelief. "You sold...you sold your soul...your literal soul...just to dance with Will?"

"Yeah, kinda." he scratched the back of his neck. "Don't be mad."

"Too late, Nico." she went and sat by him, hitting his arm lightly. "Idiot! You know what this means?"

"Yes, yes. I thought about it and decided. It was my decision, not yours." he moved away from her a little. "I can't go back so how about you leave me alone."

She shook her head furiously. "I'm taking you to church."

Nico laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you." Hazel crossed her arms. "We're getting you blessed and hopefully the priest can help."

"Hazel." he held up his hands. "Slow down. I probably can't even step foot into a church, now. I'd probably burst into flames."

She started crying harder. "Stop talking. Do you know how much I hate this? Thinking about you going to...to…."

"To Hell? Yeah, I've accepted that." he reached over and wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're going to Hell." she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're an idiot, Nico. That place...it's going to be really bad."

"I know, I know. But it's okay. I'm happy as long as I give Will what he wants. If he's happy, I'm happy." Nico moved some hair out of her face. "Okay?"

"He isn't going to be happy when he finds out how you made it so you can dance, you know." she commented.

Nico frowned almost immediately. "He isn't going to find out. I swear, Hazel, if you tell him, I'm never talking to you again."

"I won't tell him. I wasn't going to." she sniffled. "But he'll find out, one day."

He handed her a tissue. "I doubt he will, Hazel. That's not something you can easily find out."

"Nico, you don't understand. It should be impossible for you to walk. The doctors can't even begin to think of how this happened. Will is going to ask you about it and he's going to realize. He's smarter than you think." Hazel sat up.

"Just leave me alone, please." he turned away, hating to hear this. Yes, it may be reality, but it wasn't if he didn't think about it. "Go to your own room and stop ruining this for me."

"Whatever, Nico. I'm done." she got up, heading to the door. She stopped at the threshold, her arms wrapped around herself. "I think one day you're going to regret this, and you're going to realize that love shouldn't hurt you this much."

* * *

In a couple days, Nico could wiggle his feet and start to feel his knees. It was ecstatic to him and his parents, and all he wanted to do was tell Will. But he didn't know how. How do you tell someone that a miracle happened? What if Will didn't believe him when he said it was something that just happened, with no cause?

But it started eating away at his insides that Will didn't know such a great thing. He wanted to see Will's face, the joy that would come with the possibility of dancing. Just that could keep Nico going for years.

Nico called him in the late afternoon, using his toes to use the TV remote. He had no idea when this deal would be over, so he'd so he'd use it as much as possible.

"Hey, Will." Nico leaned his head back against the couch. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah, course." Will's happy voice didn't falter for a second. "May I ask why?"

Nico smiled. "It's a surprise. So hurry up and get here, okay?"

"See you in a few minutes, Sunshine." Will hung up, concluding the shortest phone call Nico had ever had. He didn't mind because in about ten minutes, Will was coming in his front door.

"Will, come here!" Nico dropped the TV remote and reached for the blond. "You won't believe this!"

"Believe what?" Will came and sat by him, kissing his cheek. "What's going on?"

"Okay, watch." Nico rubbed his face before moving his foot back to the TV remote.

Will froze completely, going pale. "There's no way…."

"I just keep getting more and more feeling." Nico stopped the demonstration and pulled himself closer to Will.

"Nico!" Will hugged the smaller boy tightly. "Oh my god!"

Nico smiled, relaxing in the arms of his love. This was all he had ever wanted, to make Will happy. "Do you see what this means?"

Will glanced down at him. "What?"

"When it gets better, we can dance. We can dance, together, Will."

He had never seen Will smile so much in his life.


	10. Chapter 9

Two weeks went by, and Nico finally got to live the day he had always wanted for Will. When all the feeling came back to his legs, Will set up a date to go to a wedding reception at his aunt's venue hall. Nico had immediately agreed. There was no way he could ever pass up this chance, even though he didn't want to rush it. Once it was over, it would never happen again. Once this deal was gone, he'd go to Hell and leave Will behind. He wasn't so psyched about that, but he couldn't put it off for forever.

While getting ready, he tried to ignore the ache in his legs. It wasn't too bad and he could walk, so he wasn't complaining. He wore the nicest suit he could find and the dancing shoes that Will had got him. Did he know how to dance? Nope, but Will would teach him. Even if they stumbled around the dance floor, everything would be alright.

The drive there was full of silent ecstasy. They didn't talk and didn't need to. Nico could tell how excited Will was and the happiness that shone from his smile. Will kept glancing at Nico like Nico himself was a miracle, and Nico would continue to let him believe that. Love was a miracle, so Nico could be one. He was full to the brim with love.

When they got there, the party had already started. Cars filled most parking spaces and music pulsated through the ground. Will didn't have to help Nico out of the car this time but did anyways, and Nico gladly took that help.

Was it just him or was the pain getting worse? Again, he ignored it, hoping it would go away. But he didn't pray. Was he allowed to pray anymore?

"Okay, you ready?" Will dragged him to the edge of the dance floor as soon as they entered the doors. "I'll lead you. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay."

Nico nodded at him before kissing his cheek. "I love you, Will."

Will smiled at him. "You know I love you, too, Sunshine."

Nico rolled his eyes, not even attempting to hide his smile. "Let's go, Will. This is what we've been waiting for, hm?"

Will nodded, dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. They were surrounded by strangers, but Nico felt comfortable. For some reason, nobody felt like a stranger. He felt like he knew every single person there. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad because Will put his hand on his waist, distracting him.

"Just move with me, okay?" Will instructed, moving Nico's hand to his shoulder. "Have your feet follow mine."

Nico nodded but felt like his brain was drowning. He was really there, standing by Will, getting ready to dance with him. He was going to dance. Him, the cripple, the paraplegic, was going to dance. It felt like a dream come true.

A dream, dreams came true….

Even nightmares.

The breath caught in Nico's throat as Will started to move across the dance floor elegantly, Nico latching onto him. Their bodies moved as one as the music pounded to the rhythm of his heart. Their dance, in Nico's eyes, was beautiful.

Sweat dripped from Will's forehead but his eyes shone as bright as ever. His chest rose and fell as breaths came fast. As he paraded Nico around the dance floor, it emptied out. Soon, they were the only two dancing. Neither boy could care enough to stop and see why, nor did they want to end so quickly. This is what they had been waiting for. Once their first dance was over, they'd never get it again.

Pain started to take the place of happiness in Nico's heart, however. Horrible, agonizing pain ran from his thighs to his toes. It felt like his legs were being crushed and twisted, but they kept him up and dancing. As long as they worked he'd keep going. He'd keep dancing until even William Solace got tired of it.

When the pain almost became unbearable, Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder so he wouldn't see his expressions. If Will saw that he was in pain, this would all be for nothing. This was to make Will happy, not guilty.

Having his head on Will's shoulder allowed him to see the crowd more clearly, however, and it make his blood run cold. Between the horrified faces of the guests, he could see the red eyes of the black silhouettes. They were taunting and cruel, and seemed to be staring right into his eyes. What scared him the most was the fact that the guests were terrified, but they didn't seem aware of the faces (of what Nico assumed to be demons). No, the guests were also staring at him. They were terrified of him. But why? Unless,...

If dreams can come true, so can nightmares.

When the song ended and they continued dancing to the next song, Nico finally found the courage to look down at his legs. Never could he have been prepared for this, or accept it. His heart started to race as he felt trapped in his nightmares, but this wasn't a nightmare. This was reality, this was his life.

Never had he ever been so scared before.

Just like in his nightmares, blood drenched his pants. Nico didn't know where exactly he was bleeding from, but it had to be somewhere on his legs. The blood was dark and clotting, and stained the floor around them. All over the ballroom there was a trail of it, leading to where they were now. The guests were staring at the blood, at his legs, at his still dancing form. They knew and he knew that he couldn't last long while losing that much blood. The only one that didn't know and didn't realize was Will Solace, who was having the time of his life.

The fear disappeared in one thought that slipped into his mind. He should relax, take deep breaths. If he was to die then it'd be okay. He'd die in Will's arms doing exactly what Will loved. He couldn't think of a better death, yet wished he had had more time here on earth. Life was too short, even if it didn't feel like it at some points. Once it was over you could never get it back. No take backs, no returns. Just a one way ticket heading for six feet underground.

The third song━Mozart, Nico believed━was when his legs finally gave out. He fell against Will in a heap of exhaustion and pain, knocking the perfect dance number out of harmony. Will fell back and onto his back, Nico's limp body laying over him.

"Nico…?" Will's voice was full of concern. Nico never got to see the loss of Will's smile, however, as his vision went dark and his consciousness abandoned him.


	11. Chapter 10

For a long while, all Nico was aware of were bright lights and people singing. The lights would come and go, flashing at the darkest of times. Even when the lights failed him and he was almost swallowed up by the black abyss, the singing saved him. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard, sung by too many voices to pinpoint stereotypes onto them. Males, females, and all accents sung alike.

When the light did come, all his fears vanished. He could feel love but not towards anything in particular, and he could feel loved but by something too powerful and too big to describe. Those were the moments when he could care less about what happened. He felt okay, like everything was going to be alright. Peace.

There were times when the light failed, however, and he was left in the endless darkness. He would look around for the light but see nothing, and he would search for love in his heart but feel nothing. Hatred grew like ice inside his being⎯he didn't think he had a body anymore, since he couldn't feel it⎯and enveloped him. It was almost too strong. Right before it completely engulfed him, the light would break through and the insanity would end.

The real insanity, however, was watching it happen repeatedly, with no real cause or reason.


	12. Chapter 11

In the light, Nico finally found peace. The darkness disappeared and left his soul to feel light and happy. He wanted to stay in that light and bask in it forever, but nothing lasted forever.

Before he knew it, Nico opened his eyes to reality and to the bright light of his hospital room. As soon as he was aware that he was alive, all the pain came back to him. All the phantom pain, because most of the real pain had disappeared.

He couldn't feel anything below his waist.

Nico couldn't stop the tears that poured from his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly. He would give anything to go back to that place full of light, to get away from reality and escape his sentence to Hell.

"Please take me back," he whispered, his soft voice choked with sadness. "I wanna go back."

"Nico?" Hazel's voice snapped his raw eyes open. Her face loomed above his, her curly hair falling onto his cheeks. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Haz," he stared into her eyes, slowly becoming more grounded. "You're here. That means you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Nico." she kissed his forehead, sending comfort spreading through his body. "But I do hate the actions you made."

Nico glanced away, guilt and dread starting to creep up on him. Everything he had done, Hazel had been forced to watch. She could do nothing but witness the destruction of his life and soul. Her only brother….

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I'm really sorry." Nico licked his chapped lips. "I wasn't thinking about you. I didn't even realize that all this affected you, too. I was just thinking about-"

"Will? Yeah, you're always thinking about him." Hazel cut in bitterly. "Everything in your tiny brain revolves around him."

"I'm sorry…?" Nico managed, his voice small. "I love him. Usually you obsess about the boy you love."

"You're not allowed to anymore." Hazel sat back and crossed her arms. "If I'm going to help you with everything, you're not allowed to think about him anymore. He's not good for you and I regret introducing you two every day."

As he became speechless, Nico's small eyes became still, resting upon her face. Of all things, he never expected that reaction.

"Okay? You aren't allowed to think of him anymore." she instructed.

"You can't control my mind." Nico managed.

"Yes I can." Hazel's eyes watered. "You're going to stop longing for him. You're going to stop thinking about his approval. Because he's not thinking about you."

Nico froze, looking around the room. The hospital room was generically white, with a cross on one wall and a tv on the other. A picture hung by the small window, of a saint or something religious. It made Nico sick with anxiety, knowing that his soul wasn't religious anymore. No, it was Satan's. But even with that, he still noticed the big thing.

Will wasn't there.

"Hazel," he turned again to his sister. "Where's Will? Wasn't he worried about me?"

She kissed his cheek, her lips trembling. "I wish it was different, Nico. I'm so sorry."

"Hazel, where is he?" he repeated, watching as she started to cry. "What are you apologizing for? Is...is he okay?"

"Oh, he's okay." she looked away, her voice lowering to a soft mumble. "When dad gets to him, he won't be."

"Explain." Nico grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading. "Please?"

She looked down for some time before closing her eyes. "Don't shoot the messenger."

He nodded in agreement. "Stop stalling."

"When you passed out from blood loss, they rushed you to the hospital. We were all in the living room; mom, dad, and Will. They were so confused…. I just had to tell them. I couldn't keep it in anymore. So I did." her voice broke as more tears fell. "I told them everything I knew."

Nico couldn't stop himself from glaring at her, even though he knew it wasn't right. "Why would you do that?

"I had to!" she clenched her small fists. "You needed help and I couldn't give you it! So someone else had to."

"Well,...they didn't believe you, right?" Nico asked. "Because no one would believe something like-"

"They believed me." she cut it bluntly. "It was too stupid of me to make up and they know I wouldn't joke about your condition."

Nico growled slightly. "So now what am I supposed to do? Avoid my family for the rest of my short, miserable life?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" she wiped at her eyes pathetically. "But Will isn't."

Nico felt fear build up, surpassing the guilt. "Hazel! Explain, please!"

"He left you!" she grabbed the collar of his hospital gown, moving her face by his. Hot tears splashed onto his cheeks and dripped onto the pillow, wetting the soft fabric. "He broke up with you! As soon as he heard the word Satan he left! When I texted him, he said he was moving on! Okay?! Get over him!"

Nico passed out before she even finished explaining.


	13. Chapter 12

Hazel sat in the hard hospital chair, staring at Nico's sleeping form. The young boy had been through too much lately. He fell in love, a little too hard. From there he did whatever it took to make the love of his life happy. He fought through the hardships and lost too much. Even his very soul he would sacrifice for Will. And what had Will done to him? Break his already tortured soul.

She couldn't be mad at Nico anymore. Not after all of that. The only thing she could do was be there for her brother, no matter how hard of a road he had left to travel.

He needed his family whether he liked it or not. Hades and Persephone walked into the hospital room quietly, her head resting on his shoulder and their frowns evident. They also agreed with her when it came to Nico's well being: they would do whatever it took to save his soul. Maybe it wasn't possible, maybe they would turn into the center of gossip. But they would try as hard as they possibly could.

"Has he woken up?" Hades asked, rubbing Hazel's shoulder.

She looked up at him before nodding. "I explained about what Will did and he passed out."

Hades sighed. "How am I not surprised…."

"Hey, sh." Persephone kissed his cheek. "Try not to be sarcastic with him or anything. He already feels bad enough."

"He's not awake to hear me being sarcastic." Hades argued, gesturing to his unconscious son. "And he's got to be punished or he won't understand how bad it was for him to do such a thing as he did."

"He understands, dad." Hazel put her head in her hands. "He knew how bad it was but he did it anyways. For Will. He just loved him too much. If you're going to yell at someone, yell at Will. But Nico can't take that right now."

"I'll yell at whomever I see fit." Hades replied. "And Will is definitely fit for it."

"We all agree on that." Persephone sat by Hazel, rubbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she mumbled. "I'm healthy and still have my soul."

"More about your feelings towards Nico." Hades looked down at the pale boy, kissing his forehead hesitantly. "He hasn't been the greatest brother for you."

"He'll always be my older brother." she let herself lean into Persephone. "He'll always be an amazing big brother. Even if he doesn't make the best choices."

"He did all of that for what? A dance?" her father shook his head and removed his loving hand off Nico's forehead. "Why the hell would he do that? He's an idiot."

"He's in love with Will." Hazel explained in exasperation. "And Will wanted a stupid dance."

"He wanted a dance so much Nico sold his soul?"

She nodded. "So it's all Will's fault."

"Will didn't necessarily tell him to do it, Hazel. But I see what you mean." Persephone watched them closely. "They both should've realized that it wasn't worth it."

"But they didn't. And instead of thanking Nico for his large sacrifice, Will leaves him. Without even saying goodbye." Hazel's voice filled with anger. "Who does that to someone?"

"We'll get Will back, don't worry." Hades assured. "There's no way he's getting away with doing this to my son. If he truly loved him, he wouldn't have done that."

"If he truly loved him, he wouldn't have ran off and got a girlfriend." Hazel agreed. "So how are you going to get him back?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Hades smiled at her before gesturing to the door. "I'm going to head home. I've been talking to Father Morgan all day. Those church pews hurt my back."

"Has he mentioned anything that could help?" Hazel clenched her fists to keep hope from rising. If Nico's soul was going to be saved, they would have to go through religion. That's the only way they knew how. The only one Satan ever lost to was God, no matter how many people had escaped his temptations in the past. Satan had a weak spot and that was all they needed.

"We don't know yet." Hades patted her head before heading out. "I'll let you know when I find out more, okay?"

She watched him exit the room, more tears threatening to spill. 'We don't know yet' was nothing more than an extinguish of hope in her eyes.

* * *

Hades hated Will. More than anything, he wanted to see that blond die. Who could be so heartless as to do that to his son? His son had given everything for a boy. Hades had watched Nico hurt for far too long.

He couldn't make Will go back and love Nico, but he could make him pay for what he did. And Will needed to pay. This was a country, a world, where justice always won. Justice was right. It didn't always fall in your favor, but it would eventually fall one way or another. And it would fall on Will.

Hades found Will near the teen's high school, a blue bookbag on the boy's small shoulders. He was humming to himself and kicking a small rock, not paying attention to the world around him. He didn't even notice when Hades came up behind him, but did when the rough hand came over his mouth. He kicked and fought and tried his best to get away, but the beating was inevitable.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, broken rib after broken rib. Hades didn't stop until his knuckles were destroyed and his anger had disappeared. Even then, he didn't escape the trance until the pale boy under him was unconscious. Will's once angelic features were ruined and his pale skin was tinted red. Once blue eyes were surrounded by purple and black, too swollen for the blue to show. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and matted his cotton shirt.

Hades stood up, leaning a foot on one of Will's broken ribs. "I'll tell you this once. Don't ever hurt my boy again. If so, next time I won't stop until you're dead."


	14. Chapter 13

"They said you can go home tomorrow." Hades said as he walked into Nico's hospital room, having come at least once a day since the incident. "We'll immediately start trying to-"

"It's impossible to 'purify' me." Nico mumbled, having fallen down a deep hole since he found out what Will did. "Please don't waste your time trying."

Hades sat next to him, frowning. "You don't get to make the choices here, Nico. We all care about you. So you're going to do this, for us."

Nico rolled his watering eyes. "I just want to be left alone."

"I'm sorry but you can't." Hades replied bluntly. His eyes softened after a minute, however, his hand moving to Nico's forehead. "Son, you need to think about us now, okay? Not that bastard."

"I fell in love with him." Nico's voice was so emotionless Hades felt a piece of himself break. "I fell really hard and I'd do anything for him. Anything would have made me happy. Except...except…."

"He took too much from you. He took what he wanted and left you a broken mess. He deserved everything he got. That's not what love is supposed to be like, Nico." Hades repeated the words unknowingly that Hazel had told Nico not too long before.

"What do you mean, 'he deserved everything he got'? What did he get?" Nico looked up at the older man. "Is Will okay?"

"He's alive, if that's what you're asking." Hades suddenly became uncomfortable. His big hands were clad in gloves, one petting Nico's hair comfortingly and the other at his side. Nico had never expected to think of them broken open at the knuckles or stained with blood, but he found himself asking Hades that night.

His father didn't even try to deny it.

That night, for the first time in a couple days, Nico let feelings come back to him. He thought about everything that happened, how everything had gotten so bad, and realized the root of all his problems. It was Will Solace.

The day he got out of the hospital, he was sleep deprived and upset but felt whole for the first time in months. He finally understood everything, even if that included the ugly truth. Will, the way he was, wasn't good for him. Not at the time. Nico needed to grow mentally and so did Will. They both had a lot to learn before even seeing each other again. And Nico accepted that. He just wished he still had a soul to go on in life with.

Nico refused to go in his room, too many memories of the demon. The living room was the same, but with the memories of Will Solace. After a week, they all decided it would be best if they moved out. Started over.

They bought a small, cozy house near their parish church. Nico's room was on the first floor and he found himself surprisingly comfortable with being paralyzed. With drawing he also realized he had a real knack for taking photos and capturing memories. He made sure to capture the time he spent with his family, with his parents and Hazel. He took pictures of them at church and when they went on picnics and the time spent in their new home. Wistfully, he hoped he'd be able to take the pictures with him when he went to Hell.

In another month, his new bedroom's walls were full to the brim with pictures of his family. When the last patch of white wall was covered up, he agreed to start talking to the priest.

They met every Tuesday and Thursday around noon. They'd eat lunch together and talk. Nico liked it better than a therapist because he felt like he could actually be honest, that this priest was actually doing it out of the kindness of his heart, not to be paid. His parents had offered to pay him but he declined, instead insisting that they got to church every Sunday. If not them, at least Nico.

Nico was lucky that he got the priest he had. He didn't agree with the church but he did have some faith, now. He believed God loved everyone, so some things he couldn't agree with. God wouldn't hate gays if he loved everyone, for example. The church contradicted himself so he did what he himself believed. He believed in God and that God loved him and everyone around him. He could live his life based on what Jesus said and those simple truths. God first, others second, yourself first. That's what he would live by, not what the church taught. He could feel a little rebellion in his heart but he finally knew it was a good rebellion, that it was for a good cause. Nobody could get hurt by it.

Two months after Will left him, he finally found it in himself to forgive Will and to forgive himself. Maybe he was finally growing up. One day, maybe he could be with Will again in a positive relationship.

But Will also needed to change.


	15. Chapter 14

Nico's twentieth birthday came and went, and so did the ones after it. Never was there another sign of William Solace. He got a job, made money, and moved in with Hazel when she got married. His little nephew was the new center of his life. Everything seemed good, right. Everything was alright. He didn't fear death anymore. He repented, asked for forgiveness. Everyone around him forgave him.

Yet, on his 26th birthday, Will ruined all of this again.

Nico woke up that morning to Hazel hovering next to his bedside, a tray of pancakes in one hand and her son on her hip. She plopped the tray on his lap before sitting him up, smiling the entire time. "Happy birthday, Neeks."

"Thanks," he took the year old baby from her and held him close. "How did this little guy sleep?"

"No nightmares. He's getting better." she sat next to him. "Now eat your breakfast, birthday boy."

They spent the morning together in the living room, endlessly doing pointless things that pleased the baby and in turn pleased them. Her husband helped them cook lunch, and they both gave Nico presents that he loved. One was a silver cross necklace, that happened to not burn him when he put it on.

After they ate lunch, the doorbell rang and shattered their perfect mood. Hazel went to answer it, since she was the only one open to do so. She wiped her hands and took off for the door, leaving Nico to watch his nephew in admiration. That baby made him so happy, made him realize that life was always worth living. There was so much good that broke through the bad.

He could hear hushed talking for a couple minutes before Hazel reentered the room, her face showing every emotion she had. All negative. "Nico, we need to talk for a minute, okay?"

Nico didn't have a choice but to accept, his smile dropping from his pale face. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

She gave him a small, sad smile before sitting next to his wheelchair on the brown leather couch. "I know this conversation won't be at all pleasent, but we need to have it. So I'm just going to come out and say it, if that's alright with you. It'll save you a lot of time that you may wish to have."

"Okay...?" he set the little boy on the ground and made sure he crawled to his toys alright before looking to Hazel again. "Just tell me because you're really making me nervous. What happened? Who was at the door?"

"Will's mother." Hazel got the easiest question over with first. "You know...Will Solace. The boy-"

"You don't have to remind me." Nico quickly cut in, scowling. "Just tell me what she wanted. If Will thinks I can forgive him so easily, he's surely mistaken."

Hazel took a deep breath before grabbing Nico's hands, her's warm to the touch. "There's a reason that she came and not Will. Drop the angry face and let me explain, okay?"

He nodded slightly, knowing he couldn't be mad at Hazel. None of this was her fault. "Okay, explain."

She gave him another sweet smile, but it was laced with sympathy. He hadn't seen that on her face in awhile, but remembered it from his troublesome teenage years. "Will's in the hospital. He got in a bad car accident, on his way to college. They called everyone in to say their goodbyes because they don't think he'll last long. I'm...I'm sorry, Nico. I wish I had better news."

Nico had been waiting to rant, to tell Will exactly where he could stick his apology. But the words died in his throat as he processed what Hazel had said, his heart sinking into his stomach. No, not Will. Will wasn't supposed to go before him. Not like this.

"How quickly can you take me there?" Nico breathed out, his voice heavy with emotions.

She got up and wiped at her eyes, not sad about Will but what she knew his death would do to Nico. "Let's get going, big brother."

* * *

Nico remembered the hospital all to well, it the same one he had been treated at many times before. The halls held painful memories that he'd rather forget, and would soon hold new, more raw memories in his brain and heart. If this was the place he said goodbye to the feeling in his legs, it seemed only fitting that this would be the place he said goodbye to Will.

Over the years, Nico had done his best to forget Will. Most of the time it had worked. But his heart still ached some nights, and every once in awhile Will would appear in one of his drawings. He loved him, more than anything, and nobody could take that away from him. Love didn't mean to be with someone, especially if that relationship was unhealthy, and knew that applied to him. That was one of the main reasons he had never tried to get back with Will before today. But now, he couldn't allow him to die. Not without having said goobye and reminded him that he was loved.

Hazel pushed his wheelchair into the room slowly, her eyes downcast as well as her heart. Nico wasn't prepared for the sight, no matter how hard he had tried on the way.

_"He's in pretty bad shape." Hazel had said as she drove, her eyes glossy. "He broke so many bones, completely crushed a couple. So be prepared for casts. And then..., well, I don't want to paint too gruesome of a picture. But the steering wheel had embedded itself into his chest. Not to mention the punctured lungs and his punctured heart..."_

Hazel had been right about the gruesome picture. Will laid in that bed paler than ever, paler than Nico at his worst moments. Machines surronded him and tubes hooked up to him, drawing blood and giving medicine and anything else they could do to numb his pain. His legs were both in casts and one of his arms weren't even there anymore, somehow having been cut off in the crash. It must have been bad to put him in the state he was in, leaving Nico to wonder exactly how the people in the other car were.

As Hazel wheeled him closer Nico noticed the wraps around his chest and the blood that stained them, the tube down his throat the only thing causing his chest to rise and fall. Nico had never seen someone so close to death before, someone actually expected to die with nothing left to be done. He hated it.

"Will?" Nico asked, slowly moving a hand to the unconsious boy's hand. "Will, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

He felt tears escape his eyes as he brought the cold hand to his lips, kissing it between words. "I love you. I love you so much, Will."

The doctor came in, then, and talked to Hazel quietly, but Nico didn't pay attention. How could he? He knew Will was going to die, and soon, so why would anything the doctor say be important to him? The doctor had failed him, failed to save the young man in that hospital bed. He failed his nearly impossible job.

"Nico," Hazel was suddenly at his side, her hand on his shoulder. "Dr. Mason said that he probably has until tomorrow. If he wakes up, it won't be for awhile. Why don't we go home until then?"

Immidiately, Nico shook his head. "No. No, Hazel. I'm not leaving him." Being seperated for so long seemed to have no dent on his love for Will, nor the fact of what Will had done for him. He loved him, and watching him die was hell, but knew that if he were to go home he'd be in even more hell as he thought about Will dying alone.

"Fine, I know I can't change your mind." she planted a quick kiss to his forehead before straightening up. "But I'm going to go home and get some sleep, okay? Call me if you need anything."

He nodded once to let her know he heard before turning his full attention back on Will, waiting for the moment he could see those blue eyes open again.


	16. Chapter 15

Nico stayed awake that night and watched Will sleep, his grip on his hand never loosening. Hazel called a couple times to check up on him but didn't force him home, which he was grateful for. If he left, who would stay with Will? Will's own mother had gone home to sleep, leaving Nico the only one in the room if Will decided to wake up.

It was around midnight when he finally opened those blue eyes, causing Nico's heart to stop for a second. How long had it been since he had looked in those eyes? Years? Every memory, every kiss, everything came back to him. It brought the tears rolling down his cheeks again as he squeezed Will's hand gently, letting him know that he was there. "How are you feeling? Do you want anything?"

"Nico?" Will's hoarse voice was filled with disbelief as his eyes moved to Nico's. "Nico...what are you doing here? I left you...I...I'm sorry." He started crying then, little whimpers mixed in with the heavy breaths.

"Calm down," Nico wiped away his tears, glancing towards his monitors nervously. "You need to calm down, Will. Everything's okay. I forgive you."

"Do you hate me?" Will asked, his eyes closed tightly. The tears wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I can't die with someone hating me."

"I could never hate you." Nico wiped his own tears away, them having started to cloud his vision. "I love you, Will. That'll never go away. And you're not going to die."

"Liar." Will's face broke out into a small smile, that smile Nico had missed all too much. "They said I'm gonna die. My mom was sobbing, everyone was saying goodbye. That's why you're here, because I'm going to die."

Nico shook his head. "Things happen. Awesome things happen all the time. You could live, Will." He didn't believe his own words, but he wasn't trying to help himself feel better. Only Will.

"You really think so?" Will asked, his tears finally stopping as he looked to Nico. "Honestly?"

Nico nodded. "Course, Will."

Will smiled again, showing off his blood stained teeth. "I love you, Nico."

"I love you, too." Nico watched him closely, scared that any second the boy's heart would give out. He was talking fine and seemed aware, but every movement seemed to cause him pain.

"If I get out of here alive-"

"You will." Nico cut him off.

"Will you give us another chance?" Will continued. "Please? I won't leave you again, Nico. I promise you."

Nico was certain that Will was going to die so didn't even think over the answer. "Of course. We could have a great life together, Will. Just me and you."

That seemed to relax Will as he stared up at the ceiling, one hand clenching his chest and the other clenching Nico's hand. He held on like it was his lifeline, using the only strength he had left.

"You should get some sleep." Nico finally said. "You're going to need it."

Will shook his head slightly. "I want to spend my time with you, Nico. I can't do that while asleep."

Nico gave in to the pained look Will sent him and nodded, letting out a little sigh. "But you need to promise to stay relaxed."

"I promise."

"Good," Nico played with Will's fingers, not able to watch the pain in Will's eyes any longer. Not when he knew that the only reliever to that pain would be death.

"Will you keep talking?" Will asked, his eyes closed. "Tell me about how we could have lived, if I would have stuck with you and survived. Tell me how we could live together if I get through this. Because it hurts to fight, Nico. It really hurts."

It broke Nico's heart a little to hear his words but nodded, knowing if he could do anything then he would. "What do you want to hear about first? The awesome house or the kids?"

"Kids?" Will's tone became lighter. "Definitely kids."

"Okay, well, we'd adopt. Two? Maybe a boy and girl. We'd get them when they were babies and raise them." Nico explained, the made-up thoughts coming to him quickly. "Twins. They'd be blond but have the darkest eyes."

He smiled as he felt Will relax, continuing with his story. "They'd hate school so we'd end up homeschooling them. I'd watch them while you work. You'd be a doctor, you know. A nice one that'd get us a lot of money and a big house. The kids would be scared when they were little but would learn to like the house. I know I would."

He looked up to find Will asleep, his soft breathing the only thing letting Nico know that he was still alive. His face was pale and peaceful, his eyelids closed lightly. Every so often they would flutter, but he stayed sound asleep.

"Goodnight, Will," Nico whispered, kissing his hand before sitting back. He hadn't believed a word he said to Will, not from him living to the house and kids. It was all made up, something to keep Will hoping for as he died out. It helped Will but made Nico sadder. Would that really be how they would have ended up?

He stayed awake all night to watch over him, doctors coming in every now and again to check Will. Never did they seem to have a breakthrough or any hope. They instead focused on making Will as comfortable as possible.

The car accident had brought Nico and Will together again, their fates woven together too tightly to separate them for long. It was tragic, for such a horrible thing to bring happiness, but at least it brought happiness instead of just being horrible.

The sun rose that next morning, Will still alive and breathing. He seemed to be fighting, hanging on to that hope Nico had fed him. His mom came back in and sat at his side, but Nico still hadn't moved. He didn't speak a word to her and she didn't to him, but they were both there for the same reason: to comfort Will on his deathbed.

The last thing Nico expected happened that day, causing his blood to run cold and his heart to speed up. The moment Nico thought they would pronounce Will dead, the doctors offered new hope that Nico could have never predicted.

"We think he could live, but it's a long shot. He pulled through the night and we can do the second surgery today. We think he's strong enough."


	17. Chapter 16

Waiting for someone to get out of surgery was the most stressful yet most hopeful thing Nico had ever experienced. Ever hour he wasn't told something, he knew that had been another hour that Will remained alive. His Will was still alive.

He wasn't sure exactly what the surgery was but knew it had something to do with his heart and the state it was in. His mother paced the waiting room in silence while Nico watched her. Hazel came and went a couple times but never stayed long. She had her own kid to tend to.

It had been many hours by the time the doctor came out, his eyes tired and his hands at his sides. When he went to them, his face was grim. "The surgery-"

"Is he alive?" his mother cut in as she grabbed onto the doctor's arm. "Please tell me he's alive."

"He's alive, for now." the doctor admitted. "But his liver isn't doing very well. It was also damaged in the car accident and the surgery isn't helping matters much."

"What does that mean?" Nico asked quietly, trying to think back to those medical shows.

"He'll need a transplant to make it off the table." the doctor finished. "We put him on the list but he doesn't really have enough-"

"I'll do it!" his mother's eyes widened as she realized that she could finally do something to help her boy. "I'll do it. Get me on that table."

The doctor gave her a sad smile. "You need to be the same blood type. We looked at your files, you aren't."

"What kind of blood does he have?" Nico asked, having to raise his voice over the woman's cry of protest.

"B positive." the doctor eyed Nico. "Do you know anyone that-"

"Me." Nico finished, letting a sad smile cross his face. "I'm B positive. Now, sign me up."

Will's mother looked at him with an odd expression, hope flashing across her worn face. "Nico, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured into it. I know what he did to you."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let him die." Nico looked at her, frowning. "I'm saving your son, and I'm not pressured into it. So, please don't fight me on this. We don't have time."

She gave him a smile, reaching to grab his hand. "Thank you, Nico."

* * *

_Nico didn't think people usually dreamt during surgery, but the last thing he could remember before this dark wasteland was staring at the ceiling as the mask was brought over him. He had breathed in the stuff and had been medically put to sleep._

_The next thing he knew, he felt fully conscious but surrounded by inky blackness. There was no light, not even enough to see his hand right in front of his face. After minutes of trying to get his vision back, the voices started. Everyone seemed to be full of a thousand voices, all shouting in glee at the state he was in. Suddenly, he didn't feel as safe as he had before._

_"You can't escape what you have done!"_

_"A Satanist, no doubt. Sold his soul! And for what, a stupid crush?"_

_"He belongs to us! He'll belong to us! One mistake, flat line! He'll belong to us!"_

_They sounded insane enough to drive him insane. All he could do was close his eyes and clench his fists, praying that he'd awake soon. His dreams hadn't been like this before, so why under the anesthesia?_

_A part of him wondered if it was Will reappearing in his life, but he knew better than to blame it on him. Will hadn't done anything wrong, this time._

_They started to sing after an hour, their voices rising above normal human frequencies. "He'll be ours! At the end, he'll be ours! To torture, torture, torture his soul!"_

_The singing enough was torture. No rhymes, no melody. It was just a chorus of harsh noises. All the peace he had obtained in the past years had once again vanished, leaving behind the icy feel he only got when he thought about when he had stupidly done when he was young. Who in their right mind sold their soul? It was idiotic, pointless. It was always something that'd come back to bite you._

_Nico saw very few options to every truly escape it._

_Suddenly, the voices stopped. Everything went dead quiet, and if there was enough light, Nico could have probably had seen why. But now he was left wondering what had happened to the voices, since he knew for sure that he hadn't been the one to stop them. There was no way._

_A sudden light burned his eyes, making him close them quickly to stop the pain. "What the he-"_

_"Nico?" Will's confused voice crashed over Nico, sending his body rigid in shock and confusion. "Nico, where are we? What is this?"_

_"Will," Nico squinted his eyes and took in the scene, one hand shielding them. Will stood before him looking as healthy as ever, all around him a pool of light that could have lit up the whole country. "Why are you here?"_

_"Why am I here...?" Will looked around. "What exactly is 'here'?"_

_"I'm not sure," Nico admitted. He took a step towards Will, his legs trembling. "You look...you look good. How do you feel?"_

_Will smiled, the light reflecting off his white teeth. They weren't stained with blood anymore. "I feel good."_

_He stood there for a minute before talking again, moving in Nico's direction. "Remember what you told me?"_

_"I told you a lot of things." Nico fought to keep his voice calm, even though it didn't matter. It was only Will._

_"You'd give us another chance." Will beamed. "Well? Here I am! Time for another chance."_

_"This isn't normal life, you idiot." Nico crossed his arms. "We have no idea where we are-"_

_"But we're together." Will cut in. He closed the distance between him and Nico, reaching out to grab Nico's pale hand. "We're finally back together."_

_"That doesn't mean I want to stay here!" Nico let him but didn't hold his hand back. "I want to see my sister and my niece. I'm getting us back, William, whether you like it or not. Then you can start this crap about getting together again. Deal?"_

_Will's smile didn't falter, no matter how Nico was towards him. "You're the same as ever, Neeks. It's a deal."_


	18. Chapter 17

_The first thing Nico could come up with was to try and wake up. He was hoping that this weird landscape was only a dream, but that didn't explain how Will was there. Will himself could be part of the dream, but it was highly unlikely. The way he acted was something Nico could never make up._

_Then there was the fact that Nico could walk. His legs felt normal, just as they did before he had ever gotten in that accident. They felt as if they did when he was a child, able to move without pain and have a full range of motion. Even after the deal he had made, he had never been this free to move. It was amazing._

_But he knew he couldn't let that keep him there. Walking wasn't worth abandoning his life for. Even if Will was there. There was nothing to walk to, so why would it even be nice? The abyss he was in would get old, fast._

_When trying to wake up didn't work, Nico reopened his eyes and looked up at Will. "Any ideas?"_

_Will shook his head, his blond curls flying from the movement. "Not really, Neeks. I'm not used to this supernatural crap like you are."_

_"I'm not used to it either!" Nico fumed, clenching his fists. The anger died down when Will started to laugh, however, Nico realizing that the taller boy was just messing with him._

_"Look," Nico took a deep breath, calming himself. "We need to think, okay? This isn't a place for jokes. I want to get out of here."_

_"I know but I'm clueless." Will whined, sitting on the ground. "I can't think of anything. Can't we just spend some time together?"_

_"When we get out of here," Nico promised. He looked around him, not seeing anything different in the barren wasteland. "I'm going to go try things. You stay here, I guess."_

_"I can't walk with you?" Will asked. He looked up at Nico, his blue eyes watering. "I've really missed you. We're finally together."_

_"I'm not leaving, idiot." Nico bent down to kiss his head before straightening back up. "Just wandering around for a second."_

_Will gave him a tired smile. "Okay. Come back when you're done."_

_"I will." Nico took off, his hands in his pockets. As he walked he tried to find any hint to an exit, any piece of air that was different than the others. The only thing that changed, however, was that it became darker as he walked away from Will. Will was the only source of light, it seemed, in the entire place. Instead of going back, Nico continued on to see if there was anything hiding in the dark._

_After ten minutes Nico couldn't see anything, just as it had been before Will had shown up. He kept on, however, not looking back. He needed to get out of there or it would eternally drive him insane._

_After thirty minutes, his mind started wandering. He couldn't help but imagine different ways why he was there and exactly where 'there' was. The one that scared him the most seemed the most likely._

_If he had died in surgery...was this his Hell?_

_His heart started racing, which led him to think that maybe he wasn't dead. Would he still have a heartbeat in Hell?_

_Nico's morbid thoughts were broken when he glimpsed the light, far ahead of him but there. There was light..._

_He ran faster than he ever thought possible. His heart pounded in his chest to the beat of his feet against the ground, his arms pumping at his sides. He could feel his hair in the wind and his eyes water, but he didn't care. He couldn't care, not when there was light. He had finally found the way out._

_When he got in seeing distance, however, his running fell to a slow walk and his head hung low to his chest. Before him, just where he left him, Will sat on the ground. The light radiated off of him in waves, showing everything to be the same._

_"Nico?" Will looked at him with concern. "Where did you come from?_

_"There's no way out!" Nico finally shouted. The hope being killed didn't help his mood much, nor did the fact that this place seemed to be endless. "I walked in a damn circle!"_

_"Calm down." Will got up and walked over to him, bringing the light with him. "We'll think of something else."_

_"Like what?" Nico snapped._

_Will wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him closer, laying the angry boy's head against his chest. "Let's do something to get you calmed down, okay? So you can think better."_

_"And what would get me calm, William?" Nico muttered, able to feel Will's heart beating. Did that mean they were both alive...?_

_"Let's dance." Will offered. "Just me and you. I'll sing so we have music. No interruptions, no pain. Just me and you."_

_Nico took a minute to respond, his words quieted by the fabric of Will's shirt. "Fine. That sounds nice, I guess."_

_Will beamed as he moved his arms to Nico's waist, getting into a dancing posture. "Slow dance?"_

_"That's all I know how to do." Nico agreed, not taking his head off of Will's chest. He didn't flashback to the one other time they had danced, thank God, but could feel the memory being triggered. But this was different. It was just them two, alone to each other._

_Their dancing was beautiful. Will sang an old Elvis song, his voice echoing across the space they were in. Nico felt his lips moving to the lyrics but didn't sing along, not wanting to ruin the beauty of Will's singing. It really was beautiful, with the perfect pitch and vocal quantities. Maybe it was because of the land they were in, maybe Will had really learned to sing. Nico didn't bother questioning him about it._

_"Nico?" Will broke the song but didn't stop dancing, his voice sounding panicked. "Nico, what's happening?"_

_"Hm?" Nico didn't feel like he could open his eyes, relaxed against the blond haired boy. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nico, you're...you're disappearing!" Will's voice seemed to be fading as Nico tried to listen correctly. Disappearing? Why on earth would he be disappearing?_

_"Nico! Don't-" Suddenly, Will's voice was gone_. When Nico opened his eyes next, there was light, but it wasn't Will's.


	19. Chapter 18

Nico woke up in his least favorite place: the hospital. His legs didn't work, his breathing was normal, and Will was nowhere to be seen. He was back in reality.

"Nico, you're awake." Hazel sat in a chair by his bed, her long hair tied up in a ponytail. She was the only other one in the room but looked to be in a good mood. "How are you feeling? Want any water or medicine?"

Nico took a moment before responding, his thoughts still on whatever had happened while he was unconscious. "Water, please... How's Will? Did he pull through? Please tell me he's okay. I didn't give up part of an organ for nothing."

Hazel smiled, a soft laugh escaping her chapped lips. "You didn't give up an organ for nothing. They think he's going to pull through, Nico."

His pale face broke out into the biggest smile he had in years. "You're serious? He's going to be okay? He's still alive?"

She nodded as she got up, pouring him a glass of water from the pitcher that sat on his bedside tray. "He's still unconscious but is expected to wake up soon." She handed him the glass and helped him steady it in his hands. "Are you...are you going to try again with him?"

Nico sipped the water, letting the cold liquid ease his dry throat. He glanced up at Hazel, her soft eyes looking at him with concern. "Haz,...he's not a bad guy. He made one mistake."

"Mistake? He left you at your weakest!" her eyes flashed dangerously as she clenched her small fists. "I don't trust him, Nico. And neither should you."

"You're taking this too far." he set the glass down and closed his eyes. "He left me. He never hurt me, never abused me. Never said one wrong word to me. He isn't a bad guy. He never did anything that bad. All he did was break up with me."

"At a horrible moment without even saying goodbye," Hazel added. "How can you forget?"

"I don't forget. I can't forget." Nico quickly affirmed. "But that doesn't mean I can't forgive him. I...I love him, Hazel. I really do."

"He hurts you!" she sat at his side and held onto his hand tightly. "Look what you did for him!" She brought her voice to a low whisper, moving her lips to his ear. "You sold your soul, Nico. You aren't supposed to do that. Love shouldn't have hurt you so bad to do that."

"And I won't. I won't do anything like that again." Nico kissed her cheek. "Hey, it'll be okay. It's not like I'm marrying him or anything. Just dating. I can back out of it if needed."

Hazel calmed some more and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right, there... But be careful, Nico."

"Over anything," he promised.

"And if you're in trouble, you come right to me with it." she continued.

"Before anyone else," Nico added. "I promise. Now calm down and hand me my water."

Hazel giggled softly and handed him the cup. "So needy."

"I'll have you know I just had major surgery, sis." Nico sipped from the cup again. "I can be lazy all I want from now on."

"Only for a couple weeks." she agreed. "No more than that or I'll end up killing you."

"So harsh," he laid his head on hers, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen. "Will you let me know when Will wakes up?"

She nodded. "Course, Nico."

"Or if...if he doesn't make it...you'll let me know that, too?" Nico bit his bottom lip gently. That place...if he and Will had both experienced it, was it somewhere between life and death? Was Will still there?

"Hazel?" Nico turned his head to look at his sister. "How'd my surgery go?"

She opened her eyes before looking back into his. "Hm?"

"My surgery." he continued. "Was there a point during it that...that they almost lost me or something? Maybe I stopped breathing momentarily or something?"

"Nico, what's this about?" her voice became as serious as it was when she first told him about Will. "What did you see?"

"Just answer my question," he commanded, his blood starting to turn cold. "Did I almost die?"

Hazel's innocent eyes became misty with threatening tears. "Yeah, Nico... You did. They thought they had lost you but then you came back... Why?"

He closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut, fighting down the bile that had threatened to come up. If he had almost died, had he gone to some limbo? Something between life and death that Will had just so happened to also go to? If that was real between the two of them...

"Can I see Will?" Nico asked, suddenly aching for the blond haired boy. "I want to see him so bad, Hazel. Even if he's asleep."

"Nico,..." she kissed his forehead comfortingly. "I don't think you can. They're only letting family in. Maybe when he wakes up. But for now, you can't. I'm sorry."

"You could sneak me in." he tried again. "When no one's looking just wheel me in. We'll be in and out in five minutes."

Hazel shook her head. "Sorry, Neeks. You'll just have to wait."

"Hazeelllll," he racked his brain for more ideas. "Please?"

"I know you want to see him. But there's a reason they aren't letting you in," she explained. "So please stay calm and get some rest. You just had a major surgery. You'll be able to see him tomorrow."

"You're sure?" Nico mumbled. "I can see him tomorrow?"

She nodded. "So get some rest. I'll swing by later after dinner."

Nico laid back as she left, Will's face filling his mind. Tomorrow he'd be able to see him. Tomorrow he'd fill the ache. And there was an ache, all throughout his chest and bones. He wanted to see Will more than ever.

And now was the time. He had saved his life, he had kept him alive. They could finally be together.


	20. Chapter 19

Nico was wheeled into Will's room an hour after the blond haired boy had woken up. They looked at each other silently before Nico crawled into bed beside the boy. They spent the day cuddled together, some tears and smiles involved, watching a crappy sitcom on TV. There wasn't one single word between the two but Nico could read Will well. They had both actually gone through that place. They had danced for the second time, and the Devil hadn't been needed.

Their families didn't disrupt them or force them apart, for which they were grateful. They had a lot of lonely years to make up for. With both of them still alive, now was the time.

They didn't speak until the second night, when Will asked Nico what he wanted to watch. They settled on the Olympics, with Nico memorized by the figure skaters. "If I could feel my legs, that's what I would do. I'd be one of them."

"You'd be an amazing skater." Will kissed the top of Nico's head. "Maybe our kid will be, one day."

Talking about future kids turned into one of Nico's favorite things.

Will eventually got out of the hospital but never went back to dancing. He told Nico it was only full of bad memories, but Nico could notice why Will was hesitant. To love a sport more than your significant other was something too dangerous to bury yourself in, if you could help it.

A year after they got back together, Will bought a house for the two of them and surprised Nico after dinner one night. It wasn't big, had only two bedrooms, and was in the middle of a small neighborhood. But it had a ramp leading up to the doors and no staircases to worry about. In their bedroom, Nico found an engagement ring on the bed. The next morning when Will was at work, Nico found a crib in the spare bedroom.

The agreed on adopting a baby, a small human they could raise from the beginning. As the adoption papers went through, they made a nursery perfect for any baby. They ended up adopting a two-month-old girl by the name of Bianca.

They didn't fight again, Nico wasn't plagued with nightmares, and they had a happy life in their small home. They didn't force any belief on Bianca but continuously reminded her that some things could be dangerous. That some things weren't supposed to be done, even in the name of love.


End file.
